Chapter 74
Ceremony is the seventy fourth chapter of Haruko Ichikawa's manga Land of the Lustrous. Summary Alexandrite informs the other Moon Gems that the Lunarians could possibly make them in a permanent red state. Alex says they will assist Phos the next time in order to fight Sensei, in their red form, so that their "will" won't break like Yellow Diamond's had. They wish to return to normal when Chrysoberyl is revived however. Benitoite quickly objects to this plan, saying how dangerous and unpredictable it would be. Alex says that's why Benitoite will keep them under control, to which Benitoite objects further. Alex states that eventually Benitoite will do anyway. Phos finally intervenes, saying that Alex will not do that as they will be returning to Earth alone. The other Gems question Phos, Phos stating how they'll go alone and unarmed, asking only to speak with Sensei and asking him to pray for the Lunarians. Phos believes there's a possibility that this is ideal in order to negotiate, as no one wished to fight. They begin to breakdown, asking a Lunarian to relay their plan to Aechmea. The focus switches to Aechmea and Cairngorm alone. Cairngorm expresses how they enjoy having independence, without a nagging thought of Ghost controlling them. Aechmea states how surprised he was that Cairngorm chose the style of clothing they did, as he believed that Gems would avoid such sensual things. Cairngorm seems to not hear the comment and goes on to express how for 102 years, they lived in misery and wished to crush themselves between the ice floes. But now they feel different. A message interrupts their moment, Cairngorm playing as Aechmea takes the message that is presumably the plans by Phos. Aechmea says that thanks to "you" (as he looks at Cairngorm), things are going smoothly. Cairngorm states with a smile that Aechmea is not making sense again, before leaping into his arms and saying that despite Aechmea being soft, he can be scary. The focus again shifts back to Phos speaking with some of the other Moon Gems, who suddenly realize that if the Lunarians disappear, they may be stuck on the Moon. Amethyst 84 expresses the concern that even the ships to transport them back may disappear, but a Lunarian reassures them that the ships are not like Lunarians and are built from the Moon. The Lunarian then states that the plans will all have to wait for after the celebration. The Lunarian explains that the event is to celebrate the cooperation between Gems and Lunarians, and that the representative for the Gems will be Cairngorm much to Phos's surprise. The Lunarian explains because of the deep affection between Cairngorm and Aechmea, it will also be a unification ceremony. Otherwise known as a "wedding ceremony". Characters introduced None Characters in Chapter * Alexandrite (Speaking) * Amethyst 84 (Speaking) * Benitoite (Speaking) * Diamond (Speaking) * Phosphophyllite (Speaking) * Lunarian (Unknown) (Speaking) * Yellow Diamond (Mentioned) * Padparadscha (Mentioned) * Chrysoberyl (Mentioned) * Kongo Sensei (Mentioned) * Bort (Mentioned) * Cinnabar (Mentioned) * Euclase (Mentioned) * Shiro (Seen) * Cairngorm (Speaking) * Aechmea (Speaking) * Ghost Quartz (Mentioned) * Antarcticite (Mentioned) * Quieta (Seen in memory) Trivia * This chapter confirms that Gems are sexless. Category:Chapters